The Necklace
by Aliecia
Summary: Olivia has built a life shutting people out and hiding from everyone. Shanice is on a quest, to find answer to the questions that only Olivia Benson ca answer. Possible EO
1. Chapter 1

Shanice stood in the mirror, fixing her suit, her first day of work she wanted look to be the best

Shanice stood in the mirror, fixing her suit, her first day of work she wanted look to be the best. The necklace dangled from her neck as she placed it beneath the color of her shirt. Bringing her left hand to it she touched it ever so softly and wondered why she never took it off?

A knock on the door put a halt to her thoughts as her mother opened the door without an answer.

"Honey are you really sure you want to do this?" Mrs. Valentine asked sitting on her daughter's bed.

"Come on we have talked about this already, I want to be a cop, I want help people." Shanice replied sitting beside her mother on the bed while she laced her black leather boots.

"I just don't want you chasing criminals, and you already passed the bar why don't you practice law? That way you can help people." Her mother pleaded.

"Mom that isn't my field I tried for two years. Where my birth certificate is?" she asked as she brushed her thick hair.

Paula Valentine's face went white at the mention of Shanice's birth papers knowing that they never found the time or the heart to tell her the truth. She rose to shaky legs and went in search of her husband Neville. "Honey what's wrong?" he asked as he saw her pale face.

"Birth papers" she stammered as she laid her head on her husband's shoulders. Guilt flushed the Valentine couple as they heard the knocking on the door. They swallowed hard as she came and looked at them.

"Mum, Dad what's wrong?" Shanice's asked as she saw their white faces, and sorry eyes.

"Have a seat baby." Mr. Valentine said as he walked to the safe for the birth papers. Tears filled Paula's eyes as she saw the papers the letter and birth certificate. "Mum, Dad what's going on?" she demanded when she mother let out a soft sob.

"Baby, I'm sorry that we couldn't tell you, we were just…" Mr. Valentine wasn't the emotional type but the thought of Shanice hating him was much too great to bear. It didn't matter that he wasn't her real father it just mattered that he loved her. "…protecting you." He said as he lowered himself beside his wife on the king-size bed.

"Protecting me from what?" Shanice asked as she took the paper from her mother's trembling hand.

"_Hi little one,_

_I hope you never think it's because I don't love, because I do with every fiber of my being. I hope that one day you can forgive for what I have done, but it was for the_ best. _I hope you have the necklace; it's the only valuable thing I own. I love my baby girl._

The paper was dry and you could still she were water had been. Shanice looked at the paper still confused as she received her birth certificate from her father.

**Place of Birth: Queens New York**

**Date of Birth: July 21, 1980**

**Mother's Name: Olivia Benson**

**Father's Name: N/A**

**Child's Name: Shanice Olivia**

"What's going on?" her voice trembled as she spoke wishing with all her heart it wasn't so. "Am I?" she asked scared that it was really so and like always whenever there was trouble her hand found it's way to the heart at her neck; her necklace.

The couple nodded their heads and Paula broke down in tears holding onto her baby girl.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked in a soft voice as her brown eyes filled with emotions and the tears quickly subsiding.

"I didn't want you to me,"

"Us" Neville interrupted as he ran a hand through his daughter's dark brown hair.

"Mom, Dad I could never hate. I love you" she said embracing the only family she ever knew.

"If you want to find her we will help you in away we can." Neville said as he gave her the photo.

Shanice looked at it in awe her mother was a real beauty. Olivia Benson.

"_**Mommy! Mommy! Save me!" the child cried as she fell into the pit. **_

"_**Hold unto" Olivia cried as she reached for the little but like always she was just a little too late!**_

Olivia awoke slightly trembling as brought her knees to her chest and the guilty tears cascaded down her cheeks. She often wondered if she had made the right choice twenty eight years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you to those who read and reviewed. _**

**_I hope you all enjoy this chapter. R&R please._**

Her parents hugged her, and Shanice tried to dislodge the bump in her throat

Her parents hugged her, and Shanice tried to dislodge the bump in her throat. "Baby, just please be careful." Mr. Valentine said as the driver closed the door.

"Honey call us as soon as you get in." Mrs. Valentine said squeezing her hand.

"Come on guys you're gonna make me cry." Shanice said as she kissed her mother's hand. "I love you" she said above the noise of the engine as Danny the driver pulled the limousine out of the parking lot.

"Ms. Valentine, would you like to listen some music?" Danny asked when he noticed how quiet the vibrant Shanice was being.

Shanice gave him a quick smile and he placed in a CD and Shut Up and Drive started to play and they both started laughing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Olivia was sitting across Cragen who was looking furious as hell. "Benson, I don't like these men in over priced suit." He said as he tapped his fingers on his desk. "The Chief wants you to pair with new comer. Sorry there's nothing I can do about it" he said she asked.

"So what about Elliot?" she asked not liking the news one bit.

"He'll be transferred temporarily." Cragen replied pulling the file of the new comer.

"Liv, I don't like this any more than you do. Just teach the kid the ropes and we'll get back to work as usual.

"So when does this take effect?" she asked not wanting to apply more pressure than was needed to her boss.

"Tomorrow morning bright and earlier, I suggest you call it a day and prepare for the rookie." Cragen said a smile forming at the corners of his lips as he remembers having this same conversation with Elliot nine years ago.

_**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOOEOEOEOEOEOOEOEOEOEOEOEOOEOEOEO**_

Olivia was half asleep when the buzzer chimed. Pulling the covers back she answered the door knowing it would be no one else but her partner. "Good-night to you too" Elliot said as she opened the door and he strode in with a box of pizza and to cups of coffee.

"Sorry." She said closing the door and following him into the kitchen.

"Cragen told you?" he asked as he shared the pizza and placed them in her microwave to be heated.

"Yea, I got rookie duty." She replied running her hand through her hair.

"Well, I'll be at computer crimes, I swear they are going to get me glasses." He said with a smile.

"You glasses?" she snorted. Remembering how pissed he was when the schizophrenic had smashed his head in.

"What I look sexy in glasses." He laughed and the microwave beeped. Taking it carefully from the microwave he placed it on a tray and they walked to the living room.

"Hmmm" Olivia moaned as she bit into the cheesy crust of the pizza. Elliot couldn't help but laugh this woman never ceased to amaze him.

The pizza was done and so was the movie, they stretched lazily, groaning. Olivia placed a hand on her stomach and Elliot watched her and wondered what it would be like if she was pregnant?

"Liv don't you want kids?" he asked softly as he stretched out in her couch refusing to face his empty apartment.

Clearing her throat she forced a smile and let the question slide.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shanice walked into 1- 6 precinct and was pleasantly surprised as the place buzzed with life and the people moved purposefully.

"Um… excuse me Sir," Shanice said to a dark haired man who stood well above six feet. Turning around the man greeted her with a smile and dazzling blue eyes. "Um…I'm trying to find Mr. Cragan"

"It's Captain Cragen," he corrected her politely. "It's that office to the far left." He smiled then shouted over his shoulder. "Liv, come on before Munch makes it to the coffee pot."


	3. Chapter 3

Shanice was nervous as she knocked on the office door and for a brief moment she wanted to run away

Shanice was nervous as she knocked on the office door and for a brief moment she wanted to run away.

But too late the door swung open and there stood a cubby bald man with scowling grey eyes. And now without a doubt she wanted to run back to the safety net her parents and built for her. She swallowed hard. "Good morning, I'm here to speak with Captain Cragen." She said trying to sound normal and that the man before her didn't scare the very guys out of her.

"How may I help you?" he asked and she caught the stench of whiskey on his breath.

"I'm Shanice Valentine, I was sent over from the chief office" She replied handing him the folder.

"Oh…" Cragen said hoping he could sink. This wasn't the way he wanted to start with a new detective, but the darn case had taken its tool and now so was the whiskey. "…yes this way please" Cragen straightened his tie and slowly sat back in his chair. Taking the folder from her he realized she came highly recommended but she lacked the experience.

Cragen excused himself as he called for Olivia.

Olivia walked slowly in the room with a smile on her lips. "Yea Cap'n" Olivia said sipping the coffee.

"Detective Benson, meet your new partner Detective Valentine" They glared at each other for a while.

"Detective, Fin and John can finish this case. Show Miss Valentine around will you?" he asked in a tone that booked no argument and Olivia felt with the rookie on her heels.

Olivia was sitting at her desk and smiled expecting to find Elliot there but instead she found the new detective. Shanice smiled back awkwardly and how could a woman who was so loved by her peers be such a 'bitch'

"Listen Detective Benson, I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. But is it possible you not speak to me with so much hostility in your voice, it doesn't suit your character" Shanice said looking Olivia square in the eyes then getting up she walked to the restroom. This want she expected she expected a loving person who had a mishap years ago and was even ready to forgive her, but at the present moment she didn't like her very much.

Olivia watched her as she walked towards the ladies room and was suddenly embarrassed, the rookie hadn't done anything wrong yet for the past fie hours she had done nothing more than insult her. Getting up she walked to the bathroom and knocked on the closed stall.

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you, it just takes a little getting used to." Olivia said holding back her head, which was now fully throbbing with a head-ache, she had skipped lunch and now she was paying.

Shanice offered her a shy smile as she walked out of the bathroom. "I guess we could start over." She said with a hope-full smile and Olivia could have kicked herself when she noticed the tear stains on her face.

"I'm Olivia Benson, you can call me Liv."

"I'm Shanice Valentine. You can call me Val or Shan whatever you choose" Yes maybe it was going to be alright after all. She thought as they walked through the door with a shy smile on both there lips.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOOEOEOOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia was in the parking lot waiting for Elliot, his car was in the garage and she was now his chauffeur. A little rap on the window and she looked up to see him with a tried look on his handsome face.

"Hey, you look awful" Olivia joked as she gunned the engine.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself" Elliot retorted. "I hate computers!" he finally screamed. Pushing back the passenger seat he got comfortable.

Elliot was out like lightening and the sleep seemed infectious because somehow she was dying to sleep.

"El." Olivia said shaking him gently when she brought him to his apartment.

"Mmmm" he said as he slowly came awake. "Liv?" he asked rubbing his now red eyes and his sounded like sand paper. And it felt like it too.

"Yea, sleepy you're home. What time should I pick you up?" she asked as Elliot fumbled with the handle on the door.

"Do know maybe round 7 I've got to get to the lab by 8" he said finally opening the door and stepping out into the cool night air.

"Okay then, sleep well El" she said and began to reverse the car.

"Yea" he replied and walked up to the entrance of his apartment building.

Olivia smiled and drove home. _Maybe things were so bad after all_ she thought as she remembered seeing Shanice's smiling face.

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Let me know what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia was watching the nightly news when her house phone rang, groaning she picked it up

Olivia was watching the nightly news when her house phone rang, groaning she picked it up. "Yea?" she spoke into the receiver.

"Good evening is the Detective Benson?" Shanice spoke nervously into the phone.

"Yes"

"The Captain says that there some development and you need to come in"

"Is this Shanice?" she asked catching the faint accent in her tones

"Yes, why?" she replied a smile forming to her lips.

"Nothing I'll be in softly" Olivia said and put the receiver back on its cradle.

**SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS**

Shanice smiled and held on to the necklace hoping it would bring her luck like always.

"What's up with you and that thing?" she heard a follow detective ask.

"With what?" Shanice asked and for the first time she notice the man sitting around the next desk, his shoulders were so broad it made the room look small and those brown eyes just drank her in and his hair, his skin tone. He looked like a man from her Mills and Boons novels.

"Each time you get nervous you hold unto it, why?" Chester asked.

"So you've been watching me?" Shanice said with a smile as she tucked the chain under collar.

"It's hard not to watch a beauty such as you" Chester said walking over to her desk.

Shanice blushed and pushed her reading glass securely on her nose.

"Oh" Shanice said turning away from Chester and back to the file.

"I never got your name but I think I'll call you Pretty"

"Oh I'm Shanice Valentine and you?

"I'm Chester Lake"

"I'm glad you're all acquainted but Lake don't you have work to do?" Olivia said sneaking up on them.

"Liv!" Chester shrieked with embarrassment.

Shanice smiled as she watched his handsome face go white with embarrassment.

"I heard there was some development" she stated waving off Chester.

"Yes the skin under Maria's nails isn't Kevin's" Shanice said handing her the file.

Kevin Mark was the prime suspect in the rape and murder of 12 year old Maria Smith.

Maria Smith had gone missing from school only to be found beaten to death naked in an alley.

Olivia ran her fingers through her hair and groaned aloud as she sat down and went over the case files.

Two hours had past and nothing new then the phone rang. "Special Victims Unit, Detective Benson"

"Liv its Melinda I got a match on the skin"

"Okay I'm on my way" Olivia said putting the phone down.

"Shanice come on we are going to the ME's Lab." They grab there coats and headed out in the night.

**20 minutes later.**

"Okay so are you telling me that her mother did this to her?" Olivia asked

Melinda sighed "That's how it looks, I took a deeper look and I found this," Melinda said holding up a little bottle.

"What's that?" Shanice asked.

"It's a drug given to person with Heart Disease, I can't tell you the name of the drug but if you find it I can match" Melinda said putting the drug back in the safe.

"Oh and the if the beating didn't kill her the drug would have"


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia felt weak, the memories all came rushing back to her full force! She closed her eyes willing them to go away and leave her alone but they wouldn't it all came back.

What an A-, no daughter of mine get anything lower than an A. She felt it like it was happening on. Her mother raised her hand to strike her, time after time! She stood still knowing that if she moved it would only make matter worse. Mom I'm sorry I'll do better! She had cried but she didn't stop she just downed more beer and continued her punishment. Now go to your room, no food for you, you worthless free loader.

"Detective Benson, are you ok?" Shanice asked looking at Olivia's white face.

"Sorry I kind of zoned out, thanks Mel" Olivia said and was walking out the door. Olivia desperately wanted to get out, she walked across the road to the bar and sat down. Looking around she saw people looking at her rolling her eyes she got up and walked out. The night air was cool against her skin, it felt great walking she allowed the tension the painful memories to fade away. Olivia jumped when a sleek black convertible drew up bedside her.

"Hey want a lift?" she heard a soft voice ask. Olivia was stunned, behind the wheel was Shanice Valentine.

"Ok" Olivia said and got inside with her. There was something about this girl that drew her to her like a force pushing her towards her.

"So why were you walking when you have the car?" Shanice asked rolling up the window and turning onto the road.

"I just needed to clear my head, this job gets so sick at times." Olivia confessed with a shy smile and Shanice yawned. "Are you tired?" Olivia asked as Shanice tried to stifle the yawn.

"Well, I'm kinda but I need to get something to eat, would you like to join me for pizza?" Shanice asked.

"I guess so" Olivia answered running a hand through her hair.

"Okay so where can I find pizza hut?" Shanice asked with a smile, Olivia was now becoming the woman she thought she was caring and kind.

"Ok at the next intersection turn left then take the first right… never mind I'll show" Olivia said.

The rest of the drive was silent except for the directions which Olivia gave and soon they were sitting in a comfortable chair enjoying pizza. "So Miss-"

"Come on call me Liv you make me sound old." Shanice blushed.

"Sorry Liv why did you become a cop?" She asked biting into the pizza with a vengeance, it was delicious and if her mom saw her she probably would freak, but she couldn't help it she was addicted to junk food.

"I wanted to help people." Olivia offered.

"Come on that just so textbook book, what the real reason you became a cop?" she asked smiling.

Olivia didn't speak, how could she tell this rookie that she became a cop so that she could seek revenge for the man who had taken away something from her than not one could replace or that to feel safe from her mother?

Shanice didn't have to hear it but she knew that the reason Olivia became a cop ran deep like it was the blood that circulated through her body. "I understand, I'm sorry" Shanice offered and placed a loving arm on Olivia's hand. Shanice half expected her to pull away but she didn't instead she gave her a shy smile. "For me I became a cop because it was like just apart of me I can't explain it, my parents thought it would die and sent me to law school but that didn't help it after a while the court room got boring and I wanted to be apart of solving the problem" Shanice said her eyes getting this look of pleasure as she spoke about the job she loved.

"Wow you are passionate about the job" Olivia said slowly removing her hand, but she didn't know why as she attempted she felt this deep longing to hold onto the rookie hand, it was like a weird connection.

Shanice felt it, she couldn't explain it but she felt it, a feeling like she was finally home. "Yes, some-one has to do it and I love it" the waitress came and collected the money and was gone. Olivia took the time to look at her watch and notice it was time to get going. "yea it getting late, where should I leave you?" Shanice asked taking up her purse.

"You can leave me at the precinct I've got something to go over, before I get a search warrant for the Smith residence." Olivia said as they walked to the car.

"If you want I could help you" Shanice offered.

"Thanks, but I think you need to rest tomorrow is going to be big" Olivia replied.

"So what about you? Don't you need your rest?" Shanice asked before she could stop herself.

"Okay but you better be bright eyed and bushy tailed in the morning or else…" Olivia let the warning hang in the air with a smile on her lips.

"Okay, but my tail isn't bushy until, hey I don't have a tail but my eyes are always bright" Shanice said laughter lacing her every word. The laughter was infectious and soon Olivia found her self grinning.

The office was almost empty except for too men the uniform guards on the night shift. "Det. Benson don't you ever take a break?" he asked as Olivia and Shanice walked. "Please don't drag this little one in you bad habits" the guard said giving Olivia a pointed look.

"Come on play fair, Val asked to stay with me" Olivia said and made her way to her desk


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter**_

_**-Ali**_

Olivia was awoken to the sound of her alarm clock, she groaned rolled over and turned it off. Walking slowly gathered her clothes for work. It was funny the way she felt this morning even though she was running on little sleep she felt great!

Elliot was out side waiting patiently for Olivia she was en minutes late! She was never late, he was getting worried, when he saw her pull up at his feet. "Woman, where have you been?" Elliot asked getting into the car. Olivia smiled at him sweetly, she was wearing a blue top and a black jeans, she was looking gorgeous. Her hair was swept up into a ponytail making her look like sixteen. It was odd the way he was noticing her.

"I was washing my hair" she said and turned unto the highway with skills honed by years of chasing criminals. "So, want to join me for lunch?" Olivia asked turning into the parking lot of the precinct.

"Are you buying? He asked closing the door. Olivia laughed it was a beautiful sound, and it was infectious. Olivia was about to answer when Shanice drove up. "Nice ride which spoiled brat did you piss off Liv" he asked opening the door for her. She smiled again.

"That's Shanice the rookie." Olivia replied taking the hand Elliot offered, and standing to her 5ft 8inches. "Did I tell we had pizza last night, she isn't that bad?"

"Yea, well I'm happy for you. But computer crimes is still a little bitch, can you believe it I sit on my butt for eight hours" Elliot complained. Olivia was smiling, her eyes those brown eyes they were sparkling it was a moment in time.

"Liv!" Elliot turned to see the rookie coming towards them, for a second he wished she would disappear so he could recapture the moment! "Found something in the file" she said showing the file to Olivia. "Oh Good Morning Sir" she said to Elliot with a shy smile.

Elliot forgave her for intruding, "I'm Elliot," he said when he noticed her smile in was the exact one. There was something familiar about her, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Elliot dismissed as they walked into precinct together. "Liv, if you finish early you can join me for dinner. I'm in the mood for pasta, and Shanice if you like you could come along" Elliot said and turned into the direction of computer crimes. "I'll see you guys later if all goes well" and he was gone with a smile on his face.

Olivia and Shanice worked together interviewing suspects, and tracking down Maria Smith's parents. The day was tiresome and as it drew it close Benson and Valentine sat discussing the case. "Liv, if you killed your daughter where would you go?" Shanice asked softly. Olivia thought about it but she couldn't understand how a mother could kill her own child.

Shanice watched her keenly, her eyes went cloudy and she wondered if she had said something wrong. "What do we know about Sarah Smith?" Olivia asked sitting up and typing in the name. The file pulled up and Olivia froze. "Oh my gosh. Did you know that Sarah was raped?" Olivia asked putting on her coat. "Come on we need to start at the beginning" Shanice was more than a little confused. "Shanice, she was raped, and if my calculation is current Maria is the product of rape." Shanice stood beside Olivia and touched her lightly.


	7. Chapter 7

IT had taken two days to track down Sarah Smith, and Olivia was feeling it more than ever the nightmares were back and she was jumpy and paranoid. "Liv, are you alright?" Shanice pulled her aside and asked. Olivia rubbed her red eyes and locked at her partner.

"I-I'm okay" Olivia lied and rubbed her eyes again.

"Well lets go" Shanice said and held her hand, and together they walked into the room. "Miss Smith sorry to have kept you waiting" Shanice spoke firmly to the suspect; A woman whose body was so thin you could break, and eyes the color of blood, her lips where shivering and she was rocking back and forth like little child. Shanice came up behind her and she jumped.

"Val, step back" Olivia said and backed away. "Miss Smith, I'm detective Benson could you turn around for me please?" Olivia asked the woman gently. She slowly turned around and faced Olivia

"What do you want from me?" she asked her voice weak, Olivia heart went out to her.

"I want to know what happened to Maria" Olivia said softy sitting before the seemingly distraught woman.

"I don't know, she ran away, I don't know!" she answered rubbing her eyes and covering her mouth.

Shanice stood and watched in awe as Olivia worked, it was like magic. "So why didn't you report it?" Olivia asked. The woman sobbed loudly and gripped Olivia hand.

"Because a part of me wished she never come back, you don't know what it was like, having to look at her everyday! At times I wanted die. She was a beautiful girl she was sweet but she was my rapist daughter and I couldn't get past it! I couldn't!" She sobbed more and continue to speak " I used to hurt her so she would leave but she wouldn't she came home every day a star pupil, she had friends and she was always sweet to me, even when I beat her she would hang unto me and hug me telling me 'she loved me' When she didn't come home I realized I really loved her and I was searching for her where is she, can I see her now to tell her I love her, I really do, where is she?" she asked a smile coming to her faint lips. Olivia released her hand and looked at Shanice. "Where is she?"she repeated.

"Miss Smith, Maria died" Shanice said as she watched Olivia make haste to leave the room. "Lake" Shanice called and he appeared. "Book Miss Smith I have to go" Shanice said and ran after Olivia.

Olivia was walking, tears were blinding her, she didn't care where she was going she just had to get away, she found herself home, locked the door and cried. "Why, Why is this happening to me?" Olivia sobbed. There was a knock on the door, one that could only be Elliot she had forgotten to drop off his dry-cleaning.

"Hey-" she froze, it wasn't Elliot it was her new partner. She wiped her eyes and tried to smile.

"Hey, Liv is everything alright?" she asked softly and Olivia let her in.

"You want a beer?" she asked, putting on a brave face though there was a storm raging inside her.

"Nope, I just want to talk with you, I'm worried about you" she answered sitting on the edge of the chair. "Why is it you ran today?" Shanice asked looking into brown troubled eyes. She broke the contact and looked around the apartment; it was beautifully decorated it felt homely.

"I couldn't stand it anymore." Shanice walked towards Olivia unannounced and she just like Sarah Smith had.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing and don't judge me"

"Olivia, I don't want to judge you I just want to know if you are okay and I know you are not!"


End file.
